


Perfect Subject

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Peter loved photography and he had the perfect subject.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Perfect Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute that I thought of last night, guys. I absolutely love that Peter loves photography and I wanted to do something with that. (I don't know a whole lot about photography, so don't mind the lack of technical stuff in here. It's just supposed to be a cute fluff piece.)
> 
> Side note for anyone who is playing/played the 2018 Marvel Spider-Man PS4 game (SPOILERS AHEAD): in this, Harry got better and the implications of stuff going on with Harry in the end credits of the game don't really happen.

Peter’s most favorite pastime (other than being a superhero) was photography. It was cathartic. Being Spidey helped a lot, too. It provided plenty of opportunity to get shots like no other. He loved finding the perfect angle, the perfect lighting, the perfect shot. And Peter certainly had a favorite subject.

Of the hundreds of pictures Peter had taken, at least forty percent of them were of his friends. (That was being generous.) More than half of those were of Harry.

In Peter’s opinion, every (clear) picture of Harry was a perfect one. He would smile for Peter any time his camera or phone was out and aimed his way. And man, was Harry’s smile something Peter absolutely lived for. It was given often and freely, but that didn’t diminish the brilliance of it. Even on the days when Harry was tired and sick of the upkeep of treatments to keep him healthy, his smile was a marvel.

But even when he wasn’t smiling, he was perfect.

Peter shifted, pillowing his head on his arm. His apartment was dim with the gray dawn light filtering through the window. Everything was as it usually was, the cramped little space was messy as normal. Though there was one thing exactly where it belonged.

Harry lay opposite Peter in the bed, sleeping peacefully.

And Peter was wishing for his phone, or his camera. But the camera was in his backpack (one of several he had found in the past year or so), and his phone was charging on the shelf. The cable had been acting funny recently and if he moved it, the phone might stop charging. (He had been adamantly denying the need to buy a new cord, but it seemed like that would soon be coming to an end.)

So he was left to lie there and just watch. Which, admittedly, sounded a little creepy. But Harry was captivating that way. And besides, as much as Peter was loathe to admit it, sometimes the best pictures were taken with your mind and held there in your memories.

Slowly, the room lit further with sunlight. Harry began to shift, breaths coming deeper as he woke. Peter smiled to himself as his best friend’s (boyfriend’s?) eyes peered open sleepily, showcasing the tawny brown of his irises.

“Hey,” Harry murmured against a yawn.

“Hi,” Peter chirped quietly, much more awake than his friend.

“God, why’re you a morning person?” he grumbled, turning his face firmly back into the pillow.

Peter laughed. “I’m not. Just have something good to look at.”

Harry huffed a muffled groan into the pillow. He might have said something, but whatever it had been was lost to cotton fabric and polyester stuffing.

“You gotta speak up, Har. Can’t hear you,” he teased.

Harry turned his face again. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he groused.

He couldn’t help the snort that broke the stillness of their morning.

“Well, if you insist,” he said, shoving himself upwards and grabbing his phone from the shelf. He didn’t care if it needed to charge. Pictures came first.

He dropped back to the mattress carelessly, pressing his shoulder into Harry to encourage him to roll over. Harry did so, their heads resting together on the pillow. Peter held up the phone, his camera app open and turned towards them. He smiled, all bright and cheerful, and Harry made a face, his tongue out and looking like he was still asleep.

Peter laughed.

After the first one, Harry got into it (as he usually did) and they ended up with ten or more different pictures, each one more ridiculous than the last. But by the end of it, they were both awake and smiling, their laughter dying down slowly.

Looking back later, each one of those pictures were perfect. At least in Peter’s eyes, anyway.

So yeah, Peter loved photography. But more than that, Peter loved Harry Osborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
